


The Best Sort of Agony

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I don't want to under-tag so I might over-tag lol, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, better safe than sorry, of course there's fluff at the end because I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: In a reversal of roles, Hermione has requested Severus to take control and bring her some *relief* ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	The Best Sort of Agony

Hermione’s skin flushed at Severus’ touch, each one sent a fuzzy jolt of sensation to her core. His hands were on her, just barely touching. His hushed voice was a breeze that tickled her sensitive skin. She couldn’t see anything, courtesy of the silky blindfold that covered her eyes. Her wrists were then above her head, captured in one of his hands. That was the most contact she had with his body. She squirmed against the velvety ropes that kept her firmly tied. She ached for more of him. She _needed_ more. She tried to stay patient, knowing that he’d give her anything she wanted, in due time. He’d bring her right to the edge over and over until she couldn’t take it, then he’d shatter her to ecstatic pieces and she’d find herself coming down from a euphoric high while being cradled in his arms-but they hadn’t reached that part yet. He was just getting started. She had requested this after all. Normally it was the other way around. He liked to give all control over to her, to be caught in a world of ethereal pain and pleasure, but this was for her. She liked to be teased, and Merlin, that was his hidden talent.

She felt a finger trace down from her collarbone to her hips that were tense against her restraints. A warm mouth covered a nipple, licking and nipping ever so gently. A strangled moan escaped her throat. Her body was begging for more and she knew that he saw it. He had studied her every reaction and curve and angle. It was the only way she could rationalize how well he knew her body. He knew her like the back of his hand, he could read her like a map; making a long and arduous yet sensual journey toward her inevitable release. His feather-light touch tantalized each inch of skin that it set ablaze. She swore that she burned up in longing everywhere he touched her.

She felt the familiar velvety rope bind her wrists that were still above her head and replace his hand. A swift kiss placed to her inner thigh had her head thrown back into the pillows. Another kiss was placed on her hip bone and a slight pressured applied to her other nipple. His tongue followed not long after his fingers, electrifying her further. Her breath would soon become ragged and labored. He would remind her to breathe, promising her that he’d _do_ anything, he’d give her _anything_ she desired. His only stipulation was that she remembered to breathe. He placed a hand on her side and from the position of his fingers, she knew the rest of him had to be below her waist. A quick tongue darted across her wetness and she was pleading and begging for more, not caring if she was breaking the rules.

“Hold your tongue or I shall hold it for you,” he warned, his voice dripping with lust.

“Mmmm,” she hummed against her lips and willed them to stay closed, despite wanting to find out what he’d do.

He certainly didn’t want to restrict her moans, but their agreement was that she stayed silent unless spoken to, or if she needed him to stop. She knew quite well that he would satisfy her, but she wasn’t to start begging until he told her to, until he knew she couldn’t stand it any longer.

He took his time in devouring her, slowly laving her heat with his tongue, careful not to bring her over the edge. He knew the signs. She’d hold her breath, clutch at anything within her grasp, make the most beautiful but incoherent noises he’d ever heard. He rubbed a few circles around her clit before driving his tongue into her, eliciting more moans that now came of their own accord. He paused and would repeat the process until he could practically feel the coil of tension threaten to burst within her. His voice was always a breath away from her lips, it hung in the air and mixed with the scent of her arousal, which only spurred him on.

She wished desperately to be able to wrap her legs around him and pull him into her. Her patience was fizzling quickly, as was her ability to think of anything other than him. Wanting him, needing him, craving him. The way he touched her was heaven. His fingers played her like an instrument, and she sung the most beautiful music for him. Becoming one in their song, she was certainly no figurative object. She knew that even now, as much as she liked to feel oppositely during these moments, she was entirely the one in charge. He would do whatever she asked, and she’d do the same in return.

“Is there something you’d like?” he teased after a practically inhuman cry was released from her mouth.

“You, please, you,” her head thrashed as she pleaded for him. She was pleasantly startled when she heard his voice right next to her ear, finally giving her permission to do what she wanted most in the world,

“Beg.”

She implored him to finally give her what she wanted. She pleaded for the sweet relief she knew was possible for him to help her achieve. She begged for the soul consuming euphoria that was threatening to overtake her. With every part of herself, she loved how he could undo her. With one word he had her melted into putty in his hands.

“Severus- ah! I can’t… ohhhh please- Sev please,” she whimpered.

He removed himself entirely from her, needing her to back away from the ledge upon which he knew she was perched. She cried out, no doubt cursing him in her mind. She waited, entirely bereft of patience, still mumbling incoherent phrases mainly including his name. Within seconds she felt him press up against her, exactly what she wanted. She felt the rope around her ankles begin to hold more of her weight as her hips were lifted up in the air, suspended by his magic. He gripped them as he eased his length into her. She groaned in relief as she was perfectly filled and stretched by him. Her words of appreciation were unending, only stopped by the soft kiss he placed on her lips. He noticed her wrists’ attempt to wrench themselves out of their confinement. He pulled away and kissed his way up her arms, attempting to soothe her need for him in them. She was sputtering and all he could discern was his own name and “please”. He knew what she wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to her, to find his own release in hers.

He thrust into her with more force, angling himself so as to press against her clit every time he filled her to the hilt. Each thrust was met with a moan or a gasp for air. He cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling each nipple between his fingers. A few more thrusts and he could see her breath filling her chest, not remembering to come out. Her fingers splayed and attempted to grasp at what was not there.

“Breathe,” he instructed.

As he watched her exhale sharply, he leaned back just enough to stroke her clit firmly. She was glad for his reminder as she took in a deep breath right before shouting out in ecstasy as her climax rolled thunderously through her. Each circle of his finger was a deluge of pleasure. The feeling of him filling her completely as she clamped down on him was complete paradise. His lips on her neck, trailing kisses down her chest was the best sort of agony. A kind that she never wanted to end, yet it did and before she knew it she was unrestrained and in his loving arms. She immediately clutched onto as much of him as she could get, still panting and coming down from her orgasm. Her dizzy head flopped to the side to rest against his chest. She listened to his breath even out and he ran his hand over her back. She felt a cool cleansing charm wash over her before being covered with a soft blanket. Her eyes became heavy after her senses returned to her body, and she floated off into a blissful sleep, entirely content to be kept in the safe, warm embrace of the man she loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
